


aesthetic

by Sehuns_bag_of_Lays



Series: 101 Dump {VERY TOXIC} [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: "PUT THAT CAMERA DOWN OR SO HELP ME HEAVENS I WILL MURDER YOU." -probably Daehwi at one point, AU, AmateurPhotographer!Daehwi, By Veil, Fanfiction, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNAH, Instagram, M/M, More like a drabble, Normal(?)!Samuel, One Shot, Photography, SAVE SAMUEL'S INSTAGRAM FEED 2K18, i should be asleep, kpop, let Daehwi live, this is like a month early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehuns_bag_of_Lays/pseuds/Sehuns_bag_of_Lays
Summary: Aesthetics are hard to achieve, but not if you're Kim Samuel. At least Daehwi thinks so.aesthetic cover





	aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HTFR1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HTFR1/gifts).



> Hannah thank you so much for talking to me! You're so sweet and I hope you have a wonderful birthday. It's like a month early too. Oops. Enjoy!

Samuel ruffled his hair and posed for the picture. 

"Say cheese!" Daehwi said, and snapped the photo. Click. He took a couple more just in case. Click, click. He handed the camera to Samuel for review.

"Hmm..." Samuel hummed as he looked over the photos. "I like these one, but my positioning looks a little funny. Let's retake it. Could you sit down on the ground and point the camera upwards? It'll make me look taller."

"Consider it done." Daehwi sat on the ground and captured Samuel in pictures with him looking to the side. Click. "Here you go," said Daehwi.

There was no grand reaction to those pictures either. Daehwi's friend just wasn't satisfied.

"I think I need a prop or something Daehwi. It looks very plain." Samuel started looking for something to have in the picture with him. He spotted the bags Daehwi brought with him. Without permission, he began digging through them.

"Samuel," Daehwi said, his voice strained. "please be careful. Those cameras cost me a fortune."

"You've told me the struggle of being an amateur photographer, I know." The younger pulled out a bunny rabbit from the bag. "Seriously?" 

Daehwi coughed. "You never know who wants you to take their picture. Some family could come up to me and say they want a photoshoot. What if they need a stuffed animal?"

"Right." Samuel dropped the bunny back in and gingerly took out a camera. "Look Daehwi, I'm not being rough with your baby."

"That is not my baby!" The photographer put his hand to his chin. "On second thought, maybe it is."

"I'm going to pose like this." Samuel demonstrated. "Please get the camera in the shot. I need to look aesthetic as possible."

"Um, you need to look what now?"

"Aesthetic."

"What does it mean?"

"Oh you know." Waving his hand, Samuel tried to come up with a good definition. Words could lose its meaning if it was used often enough. The internet used the word frivolously. "It means pleasing to the eyes."

"I see."

"Was that a pun?"

"Smile!" Daehwi caught Samuel with his eyebrows upwards in surprise and mouth agape. Click.

"Hey! I wasn't ready," pouted Samuel. He took the expensive camera by the neck strap. The next thing Daehwi knew, Samuel was waving the camera like a swing.

"SAMUEL! I swear to—"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of my annoyance!" 

"You always say that!" complained Daehwi. "If you damage it, I will murder you."

"Ah, the sweet release of death!" Samuel raised both arms in the air.

Samuel took a quick picture of Daehwi looking angry. Click.

"Samuel! That wasn't funny."

The said boy grinned. "Sorry."

It was Daehwi's turn to press the button. Click.

"Why are you taking so many photos of me when I'm not looking at the camera?" asked Samuel.

"Sometimes candid pictures are better than looking at the camera photos," replied Daehwi. 

"Alright, click away! My Instagram feed is in danger," Samuel joked.

"Keep the jokes up and it really will be in danger."

...

7:23 pm

bravpunxh posted a picture.

7:24 pm

daelilyhwi liked bravpunxh's picture.

daelilyhwi commented: You look aesthetic.

bravpunxh commented: It was all thanks to a certain someone. ;) 

daelilyhwi commented: That reminds me, where are my photo credits?

...

Samuel smiled at the Daehwi's comments and took a screenshot.

Click.

**Author's Note:**

> If you all didn't know, I cross post on Wattpad and Asianfanfics too! I'm active on Wattpad a lot, so you can stalk me there. You'll find the picture I was describing in the story on Wattpad and more stories I post there. Kudos and comments appreciated! -Veil


End file.
